


Weird Occurrences in the Neighbours Club

by miniman956



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, American Character(s) in Japan, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Friendship, High School, Magical Accidents, Randomness, Video & Computer Games, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniman956/pseuds/miniman956
Summary: It all started, when magic happened.And by that, I mean some smart klutz drops an ancient stone tablet with magical properties, and stuff happens.Weird stuff involving alternate dimensions.It was weird, 'nuff said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want character appearances, see here:  
> http://miniman956.deviantart.com/

What would you expect to find in ancient ruins? Surely, you would expect to find ancient artefacts. Toshiko Taira, a 12th Grader at St. Chronica's Academy, sure did. She didn't expect what the artefact would do, though. She found a stone tablet, with paintings on it. Once she picked it up, it started glowing a bright light.

"Oh shit!" she screams, as she drops the tablet. Time seems to go in slow-motion for Toshiko, as the tablet tumbles towards the floor. It hits, cracks, and shatters into an uncountable amount of pieces. There is a sudden flash, then a thud. Toshiko rubs her eyes, and looks to where the tablet fell. Lying there, was a sleeping girl. She was rather short, with shoulder length messy hair covering her right eye, and heavy bags under her eyes. She was wearing a pink and blue shirt with an egg on the front, with black shorts. She was holding a box of Pocky in her left hand.

"Double shit!" Toshiko shouts. She picks up the girl and runs out of the ruins, leaving behind the shattered remains of the tablet.

Sometime later, Toshiko arrives at her house with the girl in her arms. When she walks in, her older brother, Izanagi, who she had called on the way, takes the girl and lays her on the guest room bed. He takes the box of Pocky and throws it in the trash, most of them having falling out on the way home. A few hours later, Izanagi was watching TV, Toshiko was studying on her iPad and their younger sister, Akiko, who had heterochromia, her left eye being green like her sister, and her right being blue like her brother, was sleeping on the couch. They heard small footsteps coming down the stairs. Izanagi got up and walked up to the cause of the sound.

The girl stood there in the middle of the stairs, obviously frightened. "It's okay!" Izanagi said. "We're friendly. My sister brought you here after you appeared in front of her in a flash of light. We only want to help. My name's Izanagi Taira, what's your name?"

She hesitated. 'She must be shy.' Izanagi thought. 'Or she's still scared. Randomly waking up in someone else's house would do that-'

"M-My name is T-Tomoko Kuroki." she said.

He smiled. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

After a quick snack, she opened up a bit to Izanagi. Akiko had woke up, and was talking to Tomoko about school stuff. Toshiko had left a while ago to look at the ruins and try to figure out what the tablet did. When she came back, she told them that Tomoko had been teleported from a parallel world, and there was currently no way to get her home. Tomoko was quite upset at the news.

The next day, Izanagi took Tomoko to adopt her. When they got back, he told her he would try to get her into St. Chronica's, since he worked there as Tech Support, or Resident Nerd as some of the students called him. While he was on the phone to the Chairman, Tenma Kashiwazaki, Akiko told Tomoko about this club she was going to join at school.

"It's called the Neighbor's Club, and I saw a flyer yesterday when leaving school. It's written in a code, and Toshiko helped me decipher it. It's about making friends."

This got Tomoko's attention. 'Popular people have friends, right? So if I join the Neighbor's Club, I would make friends, and then I would become popular!' she thought. She got a huge smile.

'This is gonna be a long week.' Izanagi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates.


End file.
